


Between Two

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Spitroasting, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Lyn loves Mark. She really does. He's her dearest and the one that she wants to spend her life with. However, she is shocked to find out about his secret tendencies...





	1. Chapter 1

“Mark, there you are!”

“Lyn?”

Lyn ran the fastest that she could, her ponytail energetically bouncing in the air. “Just the man that I was looking for!”

Mark turned his head, his hood falling back at the motion, revealing his bright smile and handsome face. Brown eyes and pale teeth, with a cute, boyish face that could be described as “everyday handsome.” Lyn’s heart bounced at the sight of the man, the person that she would gladly call one of her dearest friends.

And the person she loved.

“Are you looking for me?” Mark asked, giving her one of his trademarked smiles. His voice had her heart pounding in her chest, and she couldn’t help but fidget with her fingers, feeling like a young innocent girl just from being around him.

She didn’t know why she becomes such a fool when she’s around him, but just looking at him had her turning into a little young girl, with dumb dreams of marriage and romance. Right, right, she had important business with him.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to go have lunch together. It’s clearly time, and Florina had made a wonderful stew,” she said, nonchalantly. She waited, bouncing on the heels of her feet.

“...I’m sorry, I have some other business to get to. But please, enjoy yourself. We’ll have lunch together tomorrow. Is that fine?” Mark answered.

Lyn frowned, and her brows furrowed. But just as quickly, Mark grasped her hands reassuringly. “I’m really sorry, after the effort you took to ask me.”

“No, no. It’s fine. I’ll just- Don’t worry about it,” Lyn said. His hands were warm. And it brought a warmness to her heart. As she watched his back disappear into the distance, she couldn’t help but wonder.

Where was he going?

He’s walking to a pretty secluded part of the camp, and it’s quite unlike him to just go somewhere without telling her first. He always preached caution first, and she had always been his right-hand lady.

It bothered her.

Nibbling her lower lip, she made the decision. She’ll just follow him, just to make sure that he’s safe.  
\-------  
Lyn held back a gasp, holding down the fabric of the tent. Her eyes immediately darted to a man with brown hair, squirming on his knees on the ground. It took her a moment for her to recognize that it was Mark, his coat missing and his clothes in disarray. Her first instinct was to jump in and fight, but she couldn’t help but leer with wide eyes at his vulnerable state- her cheeks flushing pink and her throat drying as she took in the sight of his naked torso and his bare arms straining before noticing that Mark wasn’t alone.

At his front and back were two males, instantaneously recognizable to Lyn. Eliwood, kind and noble, standing in front with his fingers entwined with Mark’s brown locks, and Hector, brawny and strong, blocking most of the view with his back towards the entrance. The two men were armorless, a rare and unexpected sight- but even more concerning to Lyn was why the three of them were in a secluded tent by themselves in the first place.

Were they having a meeting without her? She had always thought they had considered her an important part of the team, but this kind of shafting had her pride wounded. Especially from Mark- he told her that he would always tell her everything that he was planning.

Lyn squinted, confused, carefully to sneak more of a view. She wondered why Mark was scrawled on the ground in the first place- Maybe they were trying to help him find something he dropped on the ground? But she soon realized that they were doing something- a lot more intimate.  
\-----  
“A-Are you sure this is a good idea?” Eliwood asked in a voice dripping with worry and concern. Hector laughed, holding onto Mark’s hips with a strong grip. “Look at him. He’s begging for it. We can’t leave him alone at this state, right?”

Eliwood nibbled his lower lip, trying to think of an argument. Despite the numerous points he could have brought up- the time, the place, the entire situation as a whole- Eliwood’s throat was clogged with bubbling anticipation as Mark nervously placed his hand on his abdomen- a silent plead, which Eliwood answered, buckling his belt and shedding his coat, revealing a simple beige shirt and the top of his elegant white pants.

His nervousness exposed itself in a surprised gasp when Mark leaned in and lifted up his shirt, exposing his firm but flat abdomen, clean-shaven and smooth. His blush turned brighter, mimicking the color of his hair when Mark gave his belly a little kiss. Eliwood grunted, his fingers laid pliant in Mark’s locks as the tactician dipped lower, his lips continuing to trail down until it settled just above the button clasping his pants together.

Mark flickered his eyes up, wordlessly asking before a hand trawled up to settle on Eliwood’s inner thigh, squeezing it tenderly. Eliwood groaned, his frustration pushing out from even the littlest bit of physical affection. He turned his eyes away from Mark, and turned to his friend for guidance. But Eliwood had his entire attention stolen by Mark, he didn’t notice that Hector was doing something a lot more adventurous on the other side.

The young lord of Ostia grinned, squishing Mark’s soft asscheeks with his brawny palms. So soft and pliant. Just how he liked it. Tugging Mark’s pants down, he ignored the sound of ripping cloth and pushed his hips forward. Mark squeaked, his thighs shaking as Hector gripped harder on his hips, and grind his bulge against the cleft of his rear.

Hector was always proud of his size. All parts, really. From his arms to his back and legs to even his ass. But what he was proudest of, what he considered a hidden gem, was his cock. Hector groaned, rocking his bulge between Mark’s asscheeks, his cock suffering, trapped in his leather pants. “All in due time,” Hector muttered to himself, his fingers exploring more of Mark’s bare back.

His hands crawled back to Mark’s rear, and he pulled the cheeks apart, grinning as he watched the hole winked at him in anticipation. “Oho, got yourself prepared, huh?” Hector teased, pushing his forefinger in, nodding as it easily slipped inside. “You’re one horny minx, aren’t you?”

Mark nodded, settling his forehead against Eliwood’s increasingly obvious bulge. “Yes, sir.”

“Good, good. Can’t wait to take my cock as usual, huh?”

Eliwood squirmed as he watched his friend greedily frotted his hard member between the tactician’s cheeks. His heart pounded hard, and he wasn’t sure what to do, but his hardness knew what it wanted- and it looked like it wasn’t going to left unsatisfied. Sharing one more look with Mark, who beamed up at him with affection that he normally held for his tactical scrolls, Eliwood relented, pulling his fingers from playing with Mark’s hair to finally unclasping the button holding back his arousal from open air.  
\------  
Lyn trembled, her eyes unable to break away, and her heart thrumming in her chest painfully. Hector… and even Eliwood? She couldn’t contemplate the whats and whys, and she almost wanted to scream, to shout and cry and ask what was happening- but fear and shamefully enough, curiosity stopped her from interrupting. Her eyes darted from Eliwood’s flustered face to Hector’s devious grin before settling on Mark, her beloved Mark, squeezed between two men and in their complete control. And the worst part was that she believed- no, she knew that Mark wanted this, and he was happy.

Her fingers clenched tight, knuckles pale white as she watched.  
\-------  
“Thank you,” Mark said, peppering kisses onto Eliwood’s hard-on, trapped by mere millimeters of silky red briefs. Red like his hair, Mark thought, darting his eyes back to Eliwood’s face, eyes shut, cheeks pink and mouth slightly gapped in low-key pleasure. “Cute.”

Trying to keep his composure and hide his excitement, Mark continued to kiss and peck at the twitching cock, admiring its size. Despite Eliwood’s more subdued appearance and softer nature, he was well-sized and it curved upwards in a delightful manner. Mark thought that any woman that he would take for a wife would be happily surprised.

In the middle of teasing the Pheraen noble with loving kisses on his sensitive cock, Mark had to endure Hector’s harsh fingering, his thick fingers thrusting in and spreading out until he was what Hector deemed to be loose enough. It was hard, trying not to moan against Eliwood’s cock as Hector slammed two or three fingers in knuckles deep and stretched out, sending his nerves racing in pleasure and his little hints of pain.

But it didn’t take long for Hector to push Mark to his limit. The tactician’s legs trembled, his knees digging hard onto the dirt as he suckled on the tip of Eliwood’s leaky cockhead, the salty taste of noble precum lingering on his tongue. He could hear Hector guffawing at the back, his harsh groping on his rear, and the unsubtle promise of something even better grinding against his hole.

Eliwood moaned softly, still a little hint of nervousness inside of him, but Mark’s performance was starting to push him to make a more brazen display of enjoyment. His cock throbbed and twitched, continuously yearning, until he finally had release when Mark tugged down his briefs and sucked his cock down his throat.

Hector laughed out loud when the Pheraen noble jumped and swore as his cock got enveloped by a hot needy mouth. He always thought Eliwood needed to get laid, or at least reach third base at this point of his life. Leaving Eliwood to soak into the pleasure of Mark’s slutty mouth, Hector moved his attention back to his targeted hole.

Stepping back for a moment, Hector stripped. Off when his top, revealing his sweat-stricken chest, with well-formed curved pecs and hard-trained arms. After, it was his brown leather pants, thrown just as messily onto the ground. Hector grunted, freed of his constricting clothes, left only with his simple black cotton boxer briefs, his hard shafting sticking out like a spear in the air. He wiggled his fingers between the sweat-soaked cloth, sticking to his skin like wet towelettes, barely covering the fact to anyone that might be peeking that he has a tight muscular rear, round and thick but full of muscle, all from hard training. But they didn’t have long to absorb the sight the sight of his boxer briefs clinging on his lower body as it was just as quickly tossed aside, revealing Hector in his full buff.

Hector waddled back, his grin wider as ever as he spread Mark’s thighs and landed his hard cock between the cheeks with a loud audible slap. It caught Eliwood’s attention and he turned his head to his freshly nude friend, which earned a raised brow, and to the piece of heavy meat hanging between his thighs, which resulted in a flushed blush.

“Oho, don’t worry about it. You’re nothing bad yourself,” Hector said, signaling to his cock which was currently being greedily worshipped. He held back a chuckle when Eliwood turned a brighter red, and muttered a soft thanks, his hands instinctively crawling back into Mark’s locks, rubbing his scalp just for something for his hands to do.

Mark moaned, his head going back and forth again and again as he gave Eliwood a blowjob. The Pharaen noble’s dick was harder to take than he thought. Maybe it was because he was wobbly on his hands and knees, but even so, Mark tried, his tongue wrapping around the long length and meaty shaft before pulling back with a loud pop. The head glistened with spit and the shaft throbbed in excitement, spooling even more preseed to the tip. Mark swallowed it back, his throat constricting tight, more and more until he got used to it.

He knew that just behind him, Hector was preparing to give him the hardest fucking of his life, and he knew the man was fully capable of doing so. The man was nearly pure muscle and he saw how he held axes like toothbrushes. Trembling in excitement, Mark grunted as Hector continued to slap his meaty, fat cock between his cheeks, with every contact of skin on his sensitive rim sending surges of nervous tension throughout his body.

When Hector was ready, or maybe he just got bored of teasing, he lifted himself up, planting his feet right next to Mark’s knees. He hovered his entire bulky body all over Mark, hovering over him intimidatingly before he angled his cock and speared the hole with a harsh single thrust.

Mark yelped, his hands dropping from the sudden penetration but Hector seemed to see it coming and hosed the tactician up with his own arms. “Come on, keep your focus,” Hector growled, starting with slow, angled thrusts that had Mark panting.

Eliwood watched stunned, as Hector scrawled above Mark and fucked him from above, sending the tactician’s body into shakes of pleasure. He almost yelled for him to stop when Hector suddenly clasped hard on Mark’s chin and tugged his head back up, to look Eliwood deep in the eyes. But any objection stopped when he learned how happy Mark was. The dumbstruck gaze in his eyes, his sloppy drool dripping from the corner of his lips, and the absurd redness of his cheeks; Mark looked like a man experiencing euphoria, addicted to the wave of pleasure that rushed through his body with every heavy thrust Hector gave into his slim body.

“Keep your mouth working,” Hector grunted, angling Mark’s head until his lips returned back to the sensitive head. “Don’t slack off after you came to us whining like you’re in heat.” Getting such a closeup view of Mark swallowing his friend’s cock like a whore had his adrenaline pumping and he increased the pace of his thrusting, his heavy balls slapping into Mark’s taint with loud slams.

And with the increased speed meant an increased suction, Mark pursing his lips around tight until his cheeks were sunken in and drool dripped down to the ground. Eliwood did nothing but ride the pleasure, letting out a deepthroated moan when Mark pushed forward until his nose was buried in his neatly-trimmed crimson curls.

“Eliwood, fuck his throat.”

“...What?”

“Just grab his hair and move your hips. Look at him, he wants it so bad,” Hector said, mating like a beast needing to breed, his thrusts and bucks turning more rapid. “He’s getting so tight just at the thought of it...”

Eliwood had a moment of unsureness but when Mark started nodding with his lips tightly wrapped around his cock, Eliwood relented, grasping tight onto Mark’s brown hair before delivering one hard buck. Mark choked, which made Eliwood released his grip but Mark pushed back, replying Eliwood’s hard thrust with a greedy suck of his own.

Pulling his head away, Mark begged, “Please do it more, please please…” before returning his mouth back to being used as Eliwood’s cocksleeve. Despite the fact that he was still unsure, Eliwood returned his hands and gave Mark what he asked for, earning a delighted cry from Mark in turn.

Hector grinned, now delighted that Eliwood was taking in charge of the situation a bit more. Grabbing Mark’s head back in place, he watched Eliwood glide his cock in and out of Mark’s messy and drooling maw, until the strokes turned from cautious to ferocious.

Mark twisted and shuddered, his body burning from pleasure on both ends, Hector’s prized cock piercing and stuffing his back, filling his inside fully while the kinder Eliwood threw away his mask of societal politeness and hammered into his throat. His tongue laid flat, only used as a carpet for Eliwood’s cock to slid in and out against, while his aching asshole clenched and squeezed tight as Hector slammed in, harder and faster than ever. Mark was sure that he was going to be sore tomorrow, but he didn’t care. Every harsh stroke sends him into a haze of pleasure.

He smiled, pulling his body away and continuing to fuck Mark like a dog, admiring the sweat-shined mess he made of Mark’s back. He shared a look with his childhood friend, who looked back at him sheepishly, but with a glint of manly determination that had Hector oddly proud. Quickly, he turned his attention back to the tight hole squeezing around his girthy shaft and got started onto wrecking it until Mark had to be carried around for days.

Mark moaned harder and louder, his legs trembling from every tremendous thrust he received from each end. His throat clenched tight around Eliwood’s length, milking it for all its worth, while Hector continued to harshly slam his cock deep inside his ass, forcing pulses of pleasure to rush through his body from the tips of his toes to the follicles on his head. Taking two young Elibean nobles’ cocks had Mark squirming in pleasure, every quick thrust had his mind buzzing- and he didn’t have much of a chance to relax when Eliwood suddenly drew his cock out of his mouth in a painfully slow manner.

Mark looked up, his eyes wide up as Eliwood looked at him with a comforting gaze. Opening his mouth eagerly, waiting for orders, Mark dangled his tongue, trying to catch Eliwood’s mushroom tip back into his maw, but Eliwood only gently caressed his cheek.

Mark groaned, his frustration building up, unable to do anything but hang loose with his mouth wide open, while Hector unconcerned, continued to work his back. Eliwood laughed, dragging the tip of his cock against Mark’s drying lips, coating it with preseed shine before he forcefully shoved his length back inside. Mark choked, his knuckles turning pale as he welcomed back Eliwood’s size, but he liked it, moaning in delight as his body burned hotter.

The unexpected harshness from the kind Pharaen must have been because of Hector’s influence who rode the tactician’s ass with gusto, forcing hard slams balls deep until he had the hole wrapped around the base of his dick. “Oho, nice. Good to know you could handle all of this,” Hector growled huskily, his heavy breathing close to the ring of Mark’s ear. The tactician shook, his knees buckling as Hector pulled back and slammed into him in a higher tempo, filling the tent with louder slaps of skin on skin contact.

The three worked like an orchestra, their grunts, and moans mixed into a symphony. Eliwood was too far to care about the pure absurdity of the situation anymore. Slamming his cock deep inside of Mark’s mouth and feeling the warmth wrapping around his sensitive length was his primary objective. Hector continued to hammer Mark until he was a squeaking, lust filled wreck, moaning their names in desperation as they pounded even harder until his face was stained with his own saliva from Eliwood’s cock slipping out and slapping him, and his red ass was shining with sweat from Hector’s towering bod.

Hector’s greedy pounding of Mark’s soft rear finally had the Ostian noble undone as he delivered one last finishing thrust. Hector groaned deepthroatedly, his back muscles rippling as he gave the slutty tactician one harsh slap on his ass and came. His muscular rear clenched tight and his plump balls twitched and pulled up into his body as his hot, fertile seed poured into the tactician’s ass, filling it all up with weak bucks until his hole was all filled up.

Mark quivered when Hector pulled out, pulling his knees together to hold it all in. He knew his body must be a mess, dirty, filthy but he didn’t care one bit, focused on trawling his tongue up and down, lazily slurping on Eliwood’s balls as the noble stroked his scalp tenderly.

“Phew, that was great,” Hector remarked, stretching out his legs. “Hey, Eliwood. Want to take another turn of his prime ass? I, heh, got it all lubed up for you already.”

Eliwood turned his head towards his friend and then nodded, moving towards the back. Hector grinned in delight, patting his friend on the back as he walked past. “Hey, after this, let’s all take a soak in the river. Phew, I got all sweaty-”

Mark twitched as he felt Eliwood's hand grazed his ass, rubbing the aching muscle with a tender touch. His eyes tired, he looked around, and hissed when he felt Eliwood's tip grazed against his slicked up hole. Feeling even more sensitive now that it was filled with warm cum staining his insides, Mark waited eagerly for the first push.

It was at that moment Mark thought he saw a dart of green hair from the corner of his eye. He thought, maybe for a sec-

“Y-you’re right, Hector. This does feel amazing,” Eliwood muttered, easily slipping his cock inside of Mark’s slippery hole. The tactician’s face shut tight and he moaned, his head getting support on Hector’s muscular thigh while Eliwood started another round with him.

“Heh, of course, I’m right,” Hector said. “So why don’t I wash up quickly and you go back to sucking on my cock?” He prodded Mark on the cheek with a humorous smile.

Mark nodded, leaning up to give Hector a tender kiss, thinking that at least for this moment, everything was fine.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried something new. idk. comments, kudos and stuff are appreciated, especially comments. no betas this time so sorry for the typos. dont be shy to point them out.
> 
> hit me up on my tumblr, or my twitter at @raggyscribes. its mostly sfw and super casual. you can harass me there and I might actually answer! anyway, thanks for reading and congrats to eliwood for winning CYL3 or whatever. peace.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a hard week for Lyn. The group had started moving forward towards their destination, and that means having to go through dozens of bandit camps. Days after days, Lyn had to shed blood and avoid deadly blows. One simple mistake and it might cost more than just her life. There were people relying on her, not just her fellow soldiers but the people that can’t fight; the weak and the powerless. She knew it in herself that she could do better but no matter how much she focused on the swing of her sword, a little nagging memory would breach and settle in her mind, plaguing her concentration.

With every swift strike, she yelled, taking out her building frustration on her enemies. It may be overkill, the way she slew them with one blow, but it was one of the ways for her to keep her emotions in check. She could still hear the sounds and pictured his face.

She gritted her teeth and swung.

To Lyn’s relief, eventually, the crew had settled in a safe spot to camp in, for a momentary piece of peace. It was a short stay, but it would be enough to get her head back in the game. They planned to stay for so long enough till everyone was well-rested and the lords decided their next move.

Lyn knew that she had to find the answer to her predicament. No matter what; she could not let her mind stray from its focus during battle. She just didn’t know how.

\--------

“And I suggest that we go through the mountain path. It’ll take longer but we should have the advantage of the natural environment if any enemies were to attack, especially with our team of Pegasus Knights on the lookout.”

“Mmm, that’s a well thought out argument, Eliwood, but I think I rather just walk through the plains and bash anyone that thinks about coming our way.”

“Hector…” Eliwood sighed and clasped his forehead. He turned his head, looking for assistance. “Lyn, what are your thoughts?”

“Uh? Sorry, I-” Lyn stuttered and turned her head upwards towards her two companions. As the two discussed around the round table with their maps and little figurines, she had been stewing in her thoughts. She wiped her fingers against her dress.

“Hey, you’ve been all daydreamy all the sudden. Got a problem?” Hector asked, leaning down to meet Lyn at eye level. She reacted with a frown and a scoff and turned her head away, “Sorry, Eliwood. I’ve just been a bit worried-”

“About what? If it’s something important enough that it got you all worried, then we’ll do all that we can to help.” Eliwood replied, “Right, Hector?”

“Uhhh, yeah. Sure.”

Lyn pursed her lips. They were offering assistance… but was it the best idea to share her feelings when they were partial reasons she’s in this predicament in the first place? She analyzed her companions’ faces, before giving them a slow nod.

She didn't hate them. She didn’t understand why or how- but she found no reason to fault them for what happened. Knowing that Mark had this whole secret arrangement- she felt lied to. They were close, were they not?

“I'm just worried about Mark. I’m starting to feel that he’s keeping something from me-.” Lyn shook her head, amending her statement, “I **know** that he’s keeping something from me, but- I just don’t know how to proceed.”

The room fell into an awkward silence. The carefree air turned suffocating. Lyn kept her eyes down, waiting for anyone to speak, though she figured they won’t. Either they were just as dumbfounded by the situation as she was or they felt that she had no reason to know of the truth.

After a minute, Hector cleared his throat and answered frankly, “Maybe you should just tell him how you feel. I’m sure Mark did not intend to hide anything from you- at least with cruel intentions.” He paused, “If he really is hiding something from you.”

“Lyn, if you’re so worried, then maybe it’s best if you guard him in the caravan when we make the trek. It’ll give you two some alone time to discuss your problems with him,” Eliwood added, his voice low and calming. He laid his hand against her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. She calmed down and smiled.

“I suppose so,” Lyn replied with a sigh. That was the obvious solution, but one that she dreaded. She couldn’t even say that she loves him. How was she going to admit to him that she caught him tangled between two men? Two men, that were some of her closest companions? Her heart pounded at the brazen reminder, bringing a sheepish flush to her cheeks and her hands instinctively jumped. They seized the figure of Merlinus’s caravan and scoot it across the map. “Perhaps the plains might be the best option then. I’m confident in the open plains.”

“Ah, I guess it’s settled then!” Hector yelled triumphantly, slapping Eliwood on the back. His companion cringed and lifted his friend’s hand away. “Well, I’m outvoted. I’ll tell Mark of our decision by tonight,” Eliwood paused, and asked, “Hector, would you join me?”

The armored lord snorted and wildly grinned, “I wouldn’t miss this chance for the world.”

At this point, Lyn simply had to silently bow down, plastering a wide smile as she stepped out of the tent, returning Eliwood’s friendly wave. What would had been an innocent conversation turned more devious in light of her knowledge. She shut her eyes tight, trying to block her mind from remembering, but it simply made it worse. Her mind’s eye reminded her in explicit detail, Mark’s back curved with his bottom up, as Hector thrust deep inside with gusto. The ever-friendly red-headed lord, polite and courteous as ever with her, slamming his hardness deep inside her beloved. She leaned back against a wall for comfort, waiting for her heart to stop thumping painfully against her chest. She swallowed deep gulps of air and looked at the darkening sky.

She needed to talk to him before the night starts.

Lyn knew where Mark likes to go when he has free time. Somewhere high up, anything to give him a bird’s eyes view of the world. She asked why once, and he replied that it gives him a clearer picture and it eases his mind. She thought it was romantic.

Mark stared across the rambunctious camp on a nearby hill. His eyes looked weary and tired, and he held back a yawn, smiling lightly as Lyn walked towards him.

“Lyn, how were things?” The tactician asked, throwing a bright grin at the Lycian warrior. Lyn swallowed and answered.

“We managed to haggle for a cheaper price for the equipment we needed. Wil and Matthew are putting them away as we speak. And Eliwood and Hector… We finally decided to go across the plains.”

“Oh, I see! I knew I could count on all of you to finally make a decision,” Mark remarked with a laugh. No matter how happy he seemed, Lyn could hear the hint of exhaustion in his voice. She tugged on his sleeve. “Is something wrong, Mark?”

“N-No. I’m just a bit tired. I’ve been working overtime with Eliwood and Hector on… everything.” He gestured with his hand, waving it around. “It had been hard to keep up.”

Lyn swallowed hard at the mention of the two lords’ names from Mark’s lips. “I see… And when would be moving on from here?”

Mark hooked his hands into his pockets and bowed his head low. “Maybe after half a week. I want to make sure that everyone is well-rested before we proceed,” After a pause, his features brighten and he grinned at his friend, “By the way, you’ll be free tomorrow, so feel free to explore the local villages and markets.”

“Are you sure the camp would be safe?” Lyn asked, taking a step closer as she watched the camp from above. She could see Matthew and Wil chatting by the benches and Merlinus gesturing wildly at a bored Marcus. Rebecca came riding on Lowen’s horse with bags of apples, while the plained-faced man held on his horse with an expert touch.

“Don’t worry, we’ll have people keeping guard. You’ll be back to work after tomorrow, but-” Mark sighed, “I apologize, I tried to give you a longer day off but-”

“Please, do not worry. I do not want anyone to think that you’re giving me special treatment.” Lyn reassured, clasping on Mark’s shoulder. With a comforting rub, Mark’s mood lightens, and his smile turned wider. A blush crept onto Lyn’s cheeks and she pulled her hand away.

“Thank you, Lyn… I promise you I’ll keep doing my best,” Mark said.

“And I promise you the same.”

Sharing a nod, the pair turned their view back across the encampment. The sun was setting, dipping under the protective mountains, blocking the camp from intrusive views. The large orb painted the scene with almost holy orange grace. The people at the camp scatter off, looking like kids hurrying back home, their sounds of excitement for a merry night accumulating into a soft hum. “It’s beautiful,” Mark muttered low under his breath.

“Yes,” Lyn answered. “Yes, it is.”

\----------

She cursed at herself. Why did she not say anything? She didn’t want to keep holding on this secret. It felt like hell, and her heart pained whenever she saw Mark even glancing at Hector and Eliwood.

Dragging her hands through her green locks, Lyn furrowed her brows. Maybe she should try her best to forget everything. Her own suffrage was simply because she was too afraid to hear the truth straight from Mark’s lips. She rolled on her side. She was tired, but she couldn’t sleep.

She needed a drink.

After a few half-hearted attempts, Lyn got out of her bed. After checking her face on the mirror, she stepped out, hissing when the cold night wind blew her way. She’s ever so grateful that Mark didn’t put on her guard duty tonight. The cold had been approaching, and no amount of fur coats would stop her from shivering.

Just another reason to find a bottle to keep her company tonight.

Quickly she jogged, heading towards the kitchens. She threw a friendly wave to Oswin and Guy, the former nodded back and the latter looked like he’s suffering from the same sensitivity to the cold, hopping and rubbing his hands all over his bare arms while his partner looked disconcerted.

A huge relief washed through her body when she stepped inside the warm, homely kitchen tent. It looked like she wasn’t the only person who thought it a fine idea to seek shelter from the frigid air.

“Hello, there. Kent,” Lyn said, “Cold weather tonight, huh?”

The red-haired cavalier turned around swiftly to face his liege, surprised marked on his face. His eyes widen before narrowing down back to his somber expression. “Ah… Yes, Milady.” Kent answered, before clearing his throat loudly and speaking with a booming voice. “Lady Lyndis, what reasons do you have for visiting the kitchens so late at night? Is there something you need?”

Lyn smiled, always amused with Kent’s stiff behavior around her. “I was hoping to sneak a little bit of liquor for myself for tonight. It was a bit of a sudden craving…” The knight nodded, “I see, then what exactly do you desire? I’ll fetch it for you.”

“Oh, there’s no need. I don’t have anything in mind so I’ll just walk in and browse.” Lyn gestured and took a step towards the back kitchen, where they kept their wine, but Kent quickly stood in front, blocking her way.

“I- Sorry, milady, but I cannot allow you to step inside.” Kent folded his hands at his back and gestured with his head down to her feet. “I’ve cleaned the floor so I’m afraid that you might trek mud all over.”

“Oh!” Lyn looked down and grimaced. “How embarrassing. You’re right. I suppose then you could get me something sweet, and not too heavy?”

Kent bowed his head. “My pleasure.” Walking backward, he kept a gentlemanly smile on his face for his lady before slipping through the silkscreen. Lyn giggled and sat down on one of the benches. Kent could act a bit strange sometimes. The wind howled harshly. Lyn flinched. She hoped it didn’t rain.

\--------

“Oh Kent, you’re here. Finally ready to join us?”

Kent narrowed his eyes at the green-haired cavalier, who raised a brow in defiance. “Be quiet. Lady Lyndis is just outside, and I do not want her to hear any unscrupulous noises.”

Sain tilted his head and grinned, “Oh, I see. Well, then it’s not really me that you’ll have to be concerned with, is it?” He dipped his eyes low and wiggled his brows as the tactician purred and rubbed his hand against the man’s groin, his breathing already hard and heavy from the light petting.

Kent grimaced. How he managed to get roped into becoming the two’s watchman was a story for another matter altogether, but all it mattered now was that he needed to get Lyn out of the tent before she caught on the fact that something unscrupulous was happening at the back. He glided to the wine barrels, inspecting the labels and the color with an analyzing glance. “White. I need white,” Kent muttered underneath his breath, carefully pulling each bottle out.

“They’re in the barrel by the right,” Sain commented as he let out a sigh of pleasure, “All the good stuff is right there. I’m sure Mark won’t mind since it’s for Lyn, right?”

Mark answered with a low hum.

Trying to ignore Sain’s… noises, Kent buried his hands in the next barrel, pulling out a cool bottle of white wine. Kent wasn’t that big of a connoisseur of wine, withstanding from alcohol for his job, but judging from Sain’s nod of approval, Kent was confident that the juice was at least good enough for Lyn. Shoving it underneath his armpit, Kent leaned his finger against his lips and walked out.

Sain just winked.

“Lady Lyndis, I got you what you wanted. I hope my selection is up to your standards,” Kent said with a flourish and a bow. Lyndis laughed and grabbed the bottle from the knight’s hands. “To be fair, I’m not quite knowledgeable about wines myself despite what the noblemen tried to teach me.”

The wind howled hard, blowing and shaking the tent ferociously. “And well, I’m stuck here,” Lyn commented curtly. Turning to meet Kent’s gaze, she asked, “Why not join me? Some company would be nice before the wind calm downs.”

Kent swallowed and nodded.

\------

“Now that Kent’s gone, why don’t we get right to business? I’m sure you don’t want to keep waiting,” Sain teased in a low, growly voice. He flicked his tongue over his upper lip as the tactician buckled his belt and tugged on his loose white pants.

Sain wanted to laugh, noting at how animated Mark had become. Mark, the man they all respected like a military commander, now pawed at his groin like a playful kitten, glancing up at him with coy peeks.The man whose tactical skills had brought them dozens of victories was now huddled on his knees, obviously dripping with desperation for the lowly, womanizing knight’s companionship.

The knight loved it- the brightness of his cheeks and the way his eyes dilated in excitement, how his hands wandered and touched him, like he was touching gold for the very first time- Sain rolled his hips with Mark’s clumsy caresses, grinning back at him as Mark looked up, sharing a look of enthusiasm.

Flickering his eyelashes one more time, Mark’s hands reached inside Sain’s black boxer-briefs and pulled out the man’s hardening erection. He gave it a few pumps, admiring Sain’s lustful expression- his mouth slightly agape and his emerald-green eyes gazing down at him with a burning heat that had Mark rubbing his legs together.

The green-haired man was handsome in a roguish way. His personality, a bit forward for some others, could be a great fit for someone that does enjoy being piled with compliments. He was sure to be more popular with the ladies if he didn’t try so hard, with his looks and obvious well-formed physique. Additionally, with how big his member, Mark thought as he gave it a full-length stroke, he’s sure that any woman that Sain would take for a night of fun would not be dissatisfied.

But before any woman could take Sain off the market, Mark had him to himself. Trying really hard to hold back his bubbling excitement, Mark worked on Sain’s cock, flushing as heat flowed through his body. Sain stared down at him, his expression filled with desire, eye half-hooded. His foot wiggled, tapping with irregular beats. Sain’s charming smile twitched with every slow, tantalizing stroke and his nostrils flared when Mark leaned in close to the crown.

Turning fully hard in the tactician’s grip, Sain’s hard cock pulsed in excitement. The meaty appendage looked handsome, with a meaty weighty girth and a heavy pink tip. Mark admired, holding back on the urge to dip his head and swallow the cock whole, settling on stroking the shaft with a deliberately slow pace. His fist settled around the base of the cock, framed by the messy nestle of curly olive-colored pubes. His free hand lifted up to graze the cavalier’s balls, swirling them gently, admiring the weightiness of the feel. Sain grinned, tilting his head back and exposing his clean neck as Mark, the tactician, comfortable on his knees, stroked him with astonishment.

His hand continued to roam, lifting the man’s black shirt up to touch his taut abs. Mark’s thumb pressed against Sain’s belly button, which made him chuckle, before traveling down, exploring the little trail of fuzzy hair before his hands convened around the base of Sain’s girth.

Mark continued, teasing the playboy with his delicate touch. Sain hissed and gasped from underneath the unreputable pleasure and his knees buckled and stiffen up at the joints. Mark kept his eyes straight on his target. Leering at the hard member simply made his filthy desires stronger, but he wanted to at least keep a little sense of dignity and control over the situation. He wanted to drag it out before his inner slut came out and he’s bowled over, choking on Sain’s cock. His eyes flickered on the dewy blunt tip, and he instinctively licked his lips.

\--------

“You have great taste in alcohol, Kent. I suppose you must drink a lot?” Lyndis asked, muffling a giggle with her palm. Kent’s selection was great. The taste melded in her mouth like heaven, and it was incredibly drinkable and light. She barely felt a buzz at all, but she did felt warm, which was what she wanted.

“Ah… Lady Lyndis, it was really just a lucky pick,” Kent answered. Compared to Lyn’s plain somberness, the alcohol kicked Kent hard, and his face was flushed red. Lyn giggled again, watching as he stared at her with a glazed look. “Yeah, I’m starting to believe it,” Lyn replied, holding back laughter as Kent blinked and rubbed his face, patting his cheeks in embarrassment.

“I don’t usually get this red, I promise you. I-I had not eaten dinner.”

“Why not? It’s fairly late at night, Kent. You should have eaten something.”

“...I apologize. That was a lie.”

Lyn beamed brightly. Gone was the memory of the beloved being spit-roasted by two men. Maybe what she really needed was some companionship. Someone to talk to when she’s lonely. She swirled her glass, watching the alcohol swished around. “Thank you, Kent.”

“There’s nothing to thank me for, milady. I’m simply doing my job.” Kent replied. He swiped his hand across the table, and for a moment, Lyn wanted to hold it. Their fingers touched and she swallowed.

Maybe there was a chance for love with someone else. She had been so focused on Mark, that she had been ignoring any other options around her. Kent was a good man, he really was. Loyal, kind, and strong. Good-looking as well, Lyn admitted. And sometimes, she felt that he feels something more than just kinship with her. She reached out, and held his hand, admiring the strength of his knuckles, and the wholesome warmth of his hand.

She jerked back and pulled away. She shouldn’t be thinking about this right now.

Kent stared at Lyn as she stood up. “I think the weather had calmed down enough… See you tomorrow, Kent.” She threw a melancholy smile at him, before stepping out. As the tent flaps fluttered close, Kent had to let out a sigh of relief and exasperation. For a moment there, he foolishly thought that maybe they were making a bit of a breakthrough in the relationship. But he could tell that she was still thinking about _him_. She’s thinking about _him_ while he’s fooling around with Sain at the back.

He shouldn’t be thinking about this. Regardless of his feelings, Lady Lyndis was someone beyond his stature. She’s allowed to love whoever she wants- and it’s not him. As her knight, he should put his support one hundred percent behind her choice.

His forehead throbbed with a sullen ache. His chest hurt with sharp pangs and he couldn’t tell if it was because of the alcohol burning in his veins or just his conflicted feelings punishing him.

Kent laid his head down, the cool table calming the sore pain in his forehead. His ears perked as he heard hushed whispering and choked gasps in the back of the kitchen. “What are they doing now?”

\-----

Sain hissed in pleasure, shouting through clenched teeth. Mark took him all the way down his throat. The tactician slobbered and choked, the meaty cock piercing his throat ruggedly. Sain thrust and bucked his hips, riding the pleasure of Mark’s tight mouth wrapped around his cock. His fists held tight on the tactician’s brown locks like handle-bars and his thighs stood firm with each aside of Mark’s head. The tactician continued to wedge his head between the cavalier’s legs, slurping and sucking on his length like a professional whore. He dipped and sunk low, nose pressed against the base. He inhaled Sain’s scent before pulling back and repeating the motion. Again and again, he groveled and drooled over the man’s cock until his mouth was marked with spit and preseed, and his cheeks rosy red from Sain’s thighs squeezing his head.

“You’re an awfully good cocksucker, aren’t you?” Sain teased between hiked gasps. Mark flickered his eyes and increased his pace, breathing heavily as he repeatedly sunk down and wrapped his cute lips around the base of Sain’s cock. “Damn, no one had been able to suck me all the way down before.”

Sain squeaked as Mark’s hand moved from behind and gave his cute heenie a little pinch. Grinning down at the man working his mouth between his thighs, he gripped the lad fiercely by the back of his head and pulled him away. Mark struggled to hold on, whining desperately before he was forced away. It was almost pitiful when he pulled him off and Mark had his tongue out, drool all over his chin and a furrowed, grumpy brow as he was separated from his treat.

“You love it, don’t you?” Sain asked, tilting Mark’s chin up with a simple poke of his finger. The tactician licked his lips, and shifted his jaw, “Yeah, I love your cock, Sain.” The confession sends a tremor through both of their spines, and Sain released his grip, allowing Mark to return back to worshipping his cock.

The tactician instead decided to focus on the man’s thighs, peppering soft kisses on the firm muscles. His mouth traveled from the inner thighs to the man’s plump balls and he kissed and lapped them clean. Sain groaned, leaning back against the wall and propping his legs up for Mark to gain easy access. Shutting his eyes tight, Sain sighed in pleasure as the wet, hot tongue moved from his balls, dipping down to his taint. It licked it clean of Sain’s sweat before traveling downwards, and Sain tensed up in anticipation as the tongue dipped lower and lower, moving on to the crack of his arse and-

“Just what are you two doing?”

Sain lazily turned his head in the direction of the voice. “Hey, finally ready to join us?”

Kent grumbled. “I told you that I have no intention in your… vulgar activities.”

“Then why are you here?”

Kent paused. His eyes glided from Sain’s cocky grin, down to the actual cock bobbing between his thighs. He clicked his tongue when he saw Mark rocking his head, licking somewhere that he couldn’t see blocked by Sain’s thighs. The tactician popped his head from between his friend’s legs and stared back at him.

And then he opened his mouth and made a lewd gesture with his hand and tongue.

Kent broke. This was the man that Lyn fell in love with? The man who approached Sain and Kent, proposing them for a night of fun. How many times did he have to listen to Mark and Sain’s cries of pleasure during the nights? The creaking of Sain’s bed as he plowed the tactician through the mattress? How many times had it been since he had to make sure that no one caught Sain using Mark’s mouth and ass as his personal cum hole? How can a man like him even capture Lyn’s heart? It made absolutely no sense to him.

His hand moved to his belt and he removed it with one swift motion. He wiggled his fingers as he unbuttoned his black pants. “Come here.”

Mark never moved faster.

The tactician watched wordlessly as Kent pulled out his erected cock out of his dark-green briefs. It was a weird thing to notice, but Mark realized that Kent’s length was oddly familiar to Sain. The same size and the same girth, with the same heavy blunt tip. The only differences were that Kent cleaned up the base of his cock, showcasing a trimmed base of fiery red pubes and that his balls were plumper.

Mark heard that people that hang out together plenty tend to start looking similar but he didn’t know that it went that far. It was not something to complain about since Sain had a wonderful cock and now he had another copy to play with. Mark skipped past the usual foreplay and pressed his lips against Kent’s round head, slurping up the copious amount of juices leaking.

Kent shivered and he shut his eyes. Mark, Lyn’s beloved, the person she loved, was sucking on his cock, lips wrapped around his meat, and he did it with no shame or integrity. His teeth gritted and his fists tighten and he bucked his hips hard, eliciting a surprised grunt from Mark.

Sain watched on the side, grinning widely. His friend’s icy exterior finally broke and it took him long enough. There’s some ripe pleasure being offered to Kent that he could just experience if he reached out. Sain knew how frustrated his friend was becoming, and it was starting to worry him. It felt like a miracle from the gods when Mark waddled up towards them on that one night and made that offer. Unfortunately, Kent never accepted, only trailing behind them in a desperate attempt to keep the reputation of the Caelin knights’ reputation intact. But with every night together, Sain saw how Kent’s walls wore down slowly, how he would settle his gaze on Mark’s ass, and how his hands would dip down and grind against his crotch as he listened to their noises.

He didn’t know what was the tipping point but he was just glad that Kent’s self-applied blueballing was over. He leaned back against the wall, ready to enjoy the show.

Mark took it slow, wanting to savor the moment. He explored unfounded territory with his tongue. Despite the familiar shape, the scent and reactions were different. Kent breathed heavily, rarely making a sound beside a light sigh or a grunt. Compared to Sain’s wild huffing and dirty talk, it was as different as the sun and moon. Mark was not one to back down from challenges and he continued to suck and dip his head slowly, unsure if Kent would be ready if he went all the way down. As he caressed the man’s firm legs, Mark shut his eyes and swallowed more. He paid attention, listening to Kent’s soft mutters, taking him inch by inch and gauging his reaction. When the cock twitched and bobbed in his mouth, and Kent swore sharply, Mark took it as a sign to go further.

His face settled deep between the man’s legs, back to the familiar position of having his nose rubbed against a man’s pubes, Kent tapped his cheek with his forefinger. “You’re enjoying yourself, aren’t you?”

Mark tried to nod, but it was hard with a fat cock deep in his gullet.

Kent blinked and he asked, carefully choosing his words. “You like it hard, right?”

“Yeah, he does,” Sain chimed in for Mark, who threw him a thumbs up. Sain laughed, and continued, “He loves it rough. A raging slut. Probably could handle anything.”

Kent rose a brow and settled his hands on the tactician’s hair. “Okay.” With the curt word, Kent pulled back and slammed his cock deep inside Mark’s mouth. The tactician gasped, almost toppling over by the sudden force. His hands flew back, grasping on the ground as Kent made his move, forcing him down to the ground with the cock snuggly packed in his mouth. Mark gargled but he didn’t complain, flickering his eyes in an attempt to tell Kent to keep going.

Kent caught the signal, thrusting his hips at a rapid pace. until Mark was laying on the ground, his mouth slammed and filled repeatedly. Sain watched in admiration, his arms across his chest. Leaning forward, he whistled as Kent’s ass jiggled and bounced with his ministrations. At this point, Kent’s body was covering Mark’s head, shadowing it and leaving his bare rear for ones’ wandering eyes to see.

Sain grinned but softly patted his own rear. Maybe he should start adding squats to his training regiment, he wondered.

Rocking his hips like a beast, Kent sunk into the pleasure, roughly taking Mark’s mouth again and again. Mark laid down, allowing Kent to release all his stress, to pummel his mouth at his leisure. It was shameful and embarrassing that he was enjoying such rough treatment but it just felt good.

When Kent popped his cock out of his mouth, Marked cooed, reaching out his hand desperately. Kent ignored him, brushing the dampness out of his locks and stripping off his remainder of his clothes. His armor fell off, revealing his firm and strong but not overly thick body. Sain slammed his hand against his fist and followed likewise, leaving Mark to be the only person clothed.

As the two knights stripped, Sain spoke up. “Hey, Kent. There was something that I always wanted to try.”

“Huh?”

“Well, you see…” Leaning in to whisper to the redhead’s ear, Mark shakily got back on his knees. He massaged the back of his neck and licked his drying lips. When he caught the view of the two cocks dangling in front of him, swaying like a pair of twin sausages, Mark couldn’t help himself.

“What do you think?”

“That’s the stupidest idea ever. As if he would actually be capable of doing so.”

“So you think we’re too big?”

“I- What?”

Sain opened his mouth to explain but quickly stiffen his back. His cock, now sensitive and missing Mark’s touch, quickly twitching back to life as Mark stroked and brought it back to his mouth. “Such a damn slut, isn’t he?” Sain gestured, poking Kent’s side with his elbow. The redhead rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t disagree, watching as the tactician bobbed and swallowed his companion’s cock like it was the source of delicious liquor.

The redhead sighed in pleasure when Mark returned to his hand back onto Kent’s cock, stroking it to full hardness. He popped off Sain’s cock and swallowed Kent’s, repeating the motion until their cocks were coated with his saliva.

“Hey, Mark. Want to try something?” Sain asked.

“I really don’t think he could-”

“Try sucking on both of our cocks?” Sain bulldozed over Kent’s objections, swinging his cock held on Mark’s grip. The tactician stared up at him, thinking carefully before he brought their cocks together and widen his mouth.

Kent and Sain hissed as their cocks touched each other, the warmth different from the snug fit of Mark’s mouth. They watched as Mark enthusiastically spread his mouth wider apart, and moved his head down. Their cockheads smooshed, rubbed and grind and their precum mixed and dripped. Mark took on the new concoction with gusto, flavoring the mixture of the knight’s flavor. The pink muscle swirled around the two fat, rubby tips, licking up the clear liquid before Mark angled himself and went down.

Three of them groaned. Kent hissed through clenched teeth as his cock experienced the unbearably tight fit for the first time. His fingers lazily brushed through Mark’s brown locks, his original aggression turning to affection. By his side, Sain panted in excitement, resisting the urge to jump up and shove his cock deep back inside. He held onto Kent’s waist for comfort, before dipping his hand to give one of his plump cheeks a little squeeze. Kent straightens his back from the firm kneading, and faced away.

“Nice…” Sain purred, squeezing hard before dropping his hand and giving the cheek a soft slap. The sound oddly rang louder than it should- and Kent shuddered.

A flush crept onto the redhead’s cheeks and it was doubly embarrassing that Sain’s roaming hands were the one that had him react in such a meek manner.

Mark clenched his throat tight, squeezing his thumbs in order to stop himself from gagging. Sain turned his sights on the man attempting to slurp down two hard cocks down his throat and wiggled his brows encouragingly. He saw the ends of Mark’s lips perk up and his confidence grew, slowly moving down, centimetre by centimetre. Sain’s tongue stuck out at the corner of his lips, and he winked, continuingly encouraging Mark to keep going.

In comparison, Kent kept his eyes shut, drunk on the pleasure of their cocks touching and a dirty hot mouth wrapping it tight to complete the experience. All his previous stubbornness had dissipated, and he relaxed, rocking his hips subtly to force more of their dicks inside the tight, wet vise.

The knights’ chests bumped and lean against each other and their nipples rubbed and grind, delivering shocks of pleasures for the lads. Their firm pectorals twitched with every piece of flesh Mark managed to wedge in his mouth. Drool drenched the corners of his lips, but no matter how much Mark tried, his jaw just could not open up to fit two of their meaty cocks- at least not yet. He cooed with their shafts filling his mouth completely. It was frustrating.

Stroking the unswallowed area of length, Mark moved slowly, bobbing his head in lowkey desperation. Every simple movement was a rush of pleasure for the two knights, whose asses clenched tight from the burning euphoria, obsessed with the new sensational pleasure that they would never experience if they weren’t with someone with such an unabashed lust of cocks.

Watching the attractive man slobbered and suckled on their lengths like they were a delicious dessert further had Sain growling in pleasure. His fingers continued to knead against his partner’s ass, squeezing and giving it a little pinch. Kent ignored him, or as much as he could with every touch sending tingles throughout his body. Focusing on fucking Mark’s mouth like the tactician obviously wanted, Kent steadily forced their cocks to grind in and out of Mark’s maw, until he was mewing and pawing at their thighs, eyes glazed up in happiness.

The image of their meaty dicks deep inside a lad’s mouth, with their colored pubes framing the lower bottom of the tactician’s face, was a sight to behold. Sain admired how hard Mark tried to keep up, stroking the girths, bringing forth all kinds of new pleasures for his friends, while Kent watched on, mixed feelings starting to bubble up inside of him. But before he could comprehend and analyze everything, he wanted to get off.

The inconvenient blowjob soon had the knights reaching to their peak, and they didn’t leave much warning.

“Snrk!” Sain cried, “I’m going to cum!” Kent nodded in agreement, using this opportunity to seize their cocks together and buck them into Mark’s maw.

Mark let his head hang back, casually accepting their cocks as the fat heads rubbed against the back of his throat. Kent tensed up, the muscles of his arms stiffening up before he spilled. Sain followed quickly, the warmth of Kent’s seed dribbling right next to his sensitive crown pushing into a new realm of pleasure. Huffing hard, the two knights pulled their strength together and delivered straight the tap, the sticky ooze that Mark desired.

Hot strings of sticky cum poured into his mouth and as much as Mark wanted to swallow it all, he had to step away before they start to clog up his throat. His lips separated from their dicks with a loud pop and he winced, shutting his eyes tight just in time for the pearly ropes to land, cementing his eyelids momentarily glued shut. Harsh, drawn-out groans and heavy breathing rang louder in his head as his vision closed off, and his body tingled in excitement as he listened to the Caelin knights’ deep, lustful grunts while they finished on his face. Their hands gripped hard on his locks, holding him firmly as they painted his face white.

Hands continued to hold tight against the back of his head, curling and uncurling. When the spilling of sticky seed stopped, Mark warily opened his eyes, spooling the seed from his face with his fingers. He stared at the ooze, bright white and pushed his fingers into his mouth. He couldn’t tell which was whom, but he enjoyed the bitter taste, tasting the mixture till his face was clean. With his fingers lapped up, Mark let out a huge sigh of satisfaction, staring at his two studly companions. Their bodies shined with sweat, hair tousled and bright grins on their face. Even Kent, one usually so stern, positively beamed at him, before he realized how wide he was smiling and looked away, a red blush staining his cheeks.

Mark stood on his feet and draped his arms around the red-headed cavalier and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. It made Kent’s face even redder, and Sain piped up, “Hey, I’m starting to get a bit envious…”

The tactician laughed and brought his lips against Sain, who quickly reciprocated, his hands roaming underneath Mark’s clothes. As hands explored and shifted between his legs, Mark smiled. The night was still young, and he intended to have as much fun as he could.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major apologies for the lack of update. Life had been busy and I'm going through a huge renovation of my entire daily routine. Hope you guys enjoyed this and sorry for any typos and grammar mistakes. comments would be well appreciated, though sorry if I don't reply sometimes.
> 
> hit me up on twitter too. I post about gacha games and is totally fine with getting nagged on by internet strangers.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried something new. idk. comments, kudos and stuff are appreciated, especially comments. no betas this time so sorry for the typos. dont be shy to point them out.
> 
> hit me up on my tumblr, or my twitter at @raggyscribes. its mostly sfw and super casual. you can harass me there and I might actually answer! anyway, thanks for reading and congrats to eliwood for winning CYL3 or whatever. peace.


End file.
